The present invention relates to belt to be worn round the waist and, more particularly, to a belt for casual wear, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
FIG. 1 illustrates a belt 8 for casual wear according to the prior art. This design of belt is comprised of a number of parts, thereby resulting in complicated manufacturing process and high manufacturing cost. The formation of the tailpiece of this design of belt 8 comprises the steps of:                A: Shape forming where a belt punch (not shown) is used to cut a leather into a tailpiece 81 having a plurality of punch holes 811 longitudinally aligned in a line (see FIG. 2);        B: Opening forming: where a leather splitter (not shown) is used to split one end of the tailpiece 81, forming an opening 812 (see FIG. 3); and        C: Marking: where the back side of the tailpiece 81 is stamped with country of origin 813 and model number 814 (see FIG. 4).        
The formation of the keeper of the aforesaid prior art belt 8 comprises the steps of:                A: Shape cutting: where the belt punch is operated to cut a leather into a narrow piece for keeper 82 (see FIG. 5); and        B: Binding: where the ends of the narrow piece for keeper 82 are joined with staples (see FIG. 6).        
The formation of the headpiece of the aforesaid prior art belt 8 comprises the steps of:                A: Shape forming: where the belt punch is operated to cut a leather is cut into a tailpiece 81 having an oblong hole 831 (see FIG. 7);        B: Insertion of buckle 85: where the headpiece 83 is inserted through the buckle 85 and then folded up        C: Stitching: where the folded headpiece 83 is fastened with stitches 832 to secure the buckle 85 to the headpiece 83:        D: Insertion of the keeper 82: where the headpiece 83 is inserted through the keeper 82; and        E: Insertion of connecting ring 86: where the headpiece 83 is inserted through the connecting ring 86 and then fastened with stitches 833 to secure the connecting ring 86 to the headpiece 83 (see FIG. 8).        
The formation of the headpiece of the aforesaid prior art belt 8 comprises the step of using the belt punch to cut a leather into the desired belt body 84.
The assembly process of the aforesaid prior art belt 8 comprises the steps of (a) inserting the belt body 84 through the adjustment frame 87 and then stitching the belt body 84 to secure the adjustment frame 87 to the belt body 84; (b) inserting the belt body 84 through the connecting ring 86 and then the adjustment frame 87; and (c) fastening the tail end 841 of the belt body 84 to the opening 812 of the tailpiece 81 with stitches. Thus, the desired belt 8 is finished.
The aforesaid prior art belt has numerous drawbacks as follows:                1. Because the belt is comprised of a number of parts, the assembly process of the belt wastes much time and labor.        2. The tailpiece, the keeper, and the headpiece must be separately made and then fastened to one another with the connecting ring and the adjustment frame. Because of complicated assembly process, it is difficult to achieve quality control.        3. When forming an opening at one end of the tailpiece, it is difficult to accurately and equally split the end of the tailpiece. Uneven splitting of the tailpiece affects the structural strength.        4. It is inconvenient to stitch the bolded part of the headpiece.        
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a belt for casual wear that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a belt for casual wear, which is comprised of less number of parts, saving material consumption. It is another object of the present invention to provide a belt for casual wear, which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a belt for casual wear, which enables the belt length to be conveniently adjusted during fabrication.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the belt comprises a buckle base stamped from a metal plate, the buckle base having two upright sidewalls, two pivot holes respectively cut through the upright sidewalls, a transverse insertion slot extended between the upright sidewalls, two side notches respectively formed at the upright sidewalls in communication with two distal ends of the transverse insertion slot, a front knuckle, a longitudinal slot extended to a middle part of the front knuckle, and a prong pin pivotally disposed at a middle part of the front knuckle; a pivot, the pivot has two end rods respectively pivotally fastened to the pivot holes at the upright sidewalls of the buckle base; a metal buckle frame, the buckle frame having a substantially rectangular open body fastened pivotally with the front knuckle and the prong pin; an adjustment frame, the adjustment frame having a transversely extended middle rod and two insertion slots separated by the transversely extended middle rod; a tailpiece injection-molded from plastics, the tailpiece having an opening at a front end thereof, and a plurality of punch holes longitudinally aligned in a line, and a belt body made of elastic fabric, the belt body having a first end inserted through the insertion slots of the adjustment frame and fastened to the transversely extended middle rod of the adjustment frame with stitches, and a second end inserted through the transverse insertion slot of the buckle base over the pivot and then inserted through the insertion slots of the adjustment frame and fastened to the opening of the tailpiece with stitches.